


Coco's Anal Suicide

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Coco is an Anal Slut, Consensual Snuff, Death, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Object Insertion, Snuff, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Coco Pommel is a mare in despair. She fucked one too many stallions and blew out her asshole. Now that the thing she loved most is ruined, she has nothing to live for. So she calls on her good friend Fluttershy to help her end her life.





	Coco's Anal Suicide

It was a dark and stormy night. Fluttershy was having a nice time nonetheless. It may have been harsh outside, but she was quite comfortable in her little cottage. She had all her favorite comforts: a warm fire, Angel snuggled up against her, the sweater she was working on knitting, a thick plug in her ass, hot cocoa. Everything.

And then amid the howling and knocking of the storm, there was a knock at her door. She froze up. She hoped it wasn't Rainbow Dash coming to ask her to help with the storm. She was no good with those things. She put on her brave face and went downstairs to answer the door, keeping her tail low and tight against her backside.

It wasn't Rainbow Dash at the door though. It was Coco Pommel, looking as miserable as the weather.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said, "Come in, come in." She hurried Coco inside and shut the door behind her.

Coco seemed dazed as she shrugged off a soaked jacket and stumbled into one of Fluttershy's chairs.

"Oh goodness, you look awful," Fluttershy said. "What happened?"

When Coco spoke Fluttershy could smell alcohol on her breath, "It's my butt." She let out a sob. "I ruined my butt. You're the only one who can understand."

Fluttershy put her hoof on Coco's shoulder. "It's okay, you can tell me what happened."

"Tell you? I'll  _show_  you." Coco stood and hiked her tail up. Fluttershy gasped. What had once been a beautiful tight, puffy ring was now ragged and loose; Fluttershy could see a tiny patch of the wall of her rectum just showing through. Her eye was drawn to a scar that ran out from the inner edge of her anus.

"Oh Celestia, I'm so sorry."

Coco sniffled. "I was hanging out with some stallions. They were spitroasting me, but I had been talking all night about how much I love it up the butt, how much my ass can—could take." Her correction broke Fluttershy's heart. "S-so the guy I was blowing decided to come around and put it in at the same time as the guy who was already fucking me back there. And then another one of them who had been waiting his turn got impatient, and he joined in, and he put his dick in my ass too, and—a-nd it tooore!" She broke down crying.

Fluttershy did what she could to comfort her, which wasn't much. She could only imagine how the poor mare felt, to have lost something like her asshole.

A long while passed. Finally Coco mustered the courage to do something other than cry. "I can't do it, Fluttershy. I can't go on like this. I'm broken."

Fluttershy hugged her. "It's going to be okay."

"No it won't, Fluttershy. And that's... that's why I came to you."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy was getting worried.

"What do you do when there's nothing you can do to help an animal?" Coco said. "When it's suffering and you can't fix it." She turned to Fluttershy with a hard look in her eyes. "Fluttershy, I came because I need your help. I want you to kill me." There were no more tears in her eyes.

Fluttershy could see that she was determined—and she could see the pain in her eyes. She nodded. "How."

Coco hugged her close. "Oh thank you. This means so much. I think, I want to go the same way I lived: I want to die in your ass."

It was the most romantic thing Fluttershy had ever heard... She really needed to find better romance novels. "Let's go up to my room then. You're in luck. I was already preparing to put my biggest toy in."

They went into Fluttershy's bedroom. She spread towels across the floor, and got two large bottles of lube. They were going to need a lot of it.

She grabbed onto her bedposts and raised her tail. "Can you help me take this dildo out first?"

Coco gripped the base of the dildo in her teeth and pulled. And pulled. And pulled. Inch after inch of rubber horsecock came sliding out of FLuttershy's hole. When Coco had finally gotten it all out, she saw that the other mare's belly was noticeably slimmer.

The extraction had left Fluttershy panting. "You can put that one in if you want." She let go of the bed post and picked up the first bottle of lube. She poured it all over her flanks. She made sure to rub it in to her ponut. The ring shone in the light, as did the rest of her rump down to where the lube was dripping off her teats.

She turned and put the bottle down. She kissed Coco, deeply, passionately. She kissed her goodbye until she felt her aousal dripping down her legs along with the lube. Taking the bottle again, she poured it over Coco's head.

Coco stood there with her eyes closed, letting the warm liquid cover her face. She raised a hoof and rubbed it into her fur; she rubbed it into her mane like she was showering.

Fluttershy stopped. The two mares, shiny at opposite ends looked at each other. "Are you ready?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes."

Fluttershy laid down on her back, her tail hanging over the edge of her bed. Coco stepped forward, staring at Fluttershy's beautiful butthole. It was still perfect unlike her own. She licked it, she tasted it, she kissed it. Coco hungrily ate Fluttershy's ass, into which she was soon going to go and not come out.

The more she ate the more her hunger grew, fueled by FLuttershy's moans. Her tongue pushed inside. Then her muzzle too, to give her more reach. The knowledge that she was about to die made this ass taste better than it ever had before.

She grabbed Fluttershy's thighs with her hooves and  _pushed_  her face deeper into Fluttershy. She felt the tight ring spreading and inching up her muzzle. But she needed more, and she knew Fluttershy could take more. She pushed and pushed. She felt the edge of Fluttershy's hole against the bridge of her snout.

She screwed her eyes shut and forced herself forward. Fluttershy cried out in ecstasy as Coco's forehead went into her. And then came the agonizing push until the top of her skull entered. Fluttershy was left whimpering as her asshole swallowed the rest of Coco's well lubed head.

There was an unexpected side effect of having something so huge in her butt, though. Coco's head squeezed her bladder, and FLuttershy pissed herself all over the mare. FLuttershy blushed in embarrassment, nothing like that had ever happened before. But as she looked down at the headless mare between her legs, dripping with her piss, a new fetish was unlock in her mind, awakened by the combination of the scent of urine and the incredible, wonderful pressure inside her. She let her head fall back on the bed, as she reached a hoof down to her crotch.

A distant part of Coco's mind noticed the hot liquid running down her back, but only a distant one. She was far too occupied with exploring Fluttershy's colon. It was hot, almost unbearably hot. And Fluttershy's walls wrapped tight around her head—the grip of her sphincter had only been the beginning. The smell wasn't the greatest, but that didn't matter, for it was lost in the avalanche of other sensations that buried her.

The ache between her legs that she had had for days, unable to banish it without the use of her butt, intensified. Her hind legs gave out. Desperate for relief, she reached down to rub her pussy for the mediocre pleasure it gave her.

It was not enough to pleasure her, only enough to quicken her breath. That was almost as good. She knew that would rapidly use up the little air she had. Already her lungs were starting to burn. But that was nothing compared to the fire between her legs—it only stoked it. She moaned, unsure who would hear her from her anal tomb.

Fluttershy heard it, and answered with a moan of her own. This was the hottest thing she had ever done. She worked her pussy with a hoof. Even just making wide circles around her clit, the fullness of Coco's head amplified the pleasure into something sublime. Fluttershy came; her back arched as she shuddered with pleasure. She rubbed her belly where it bulged with the outline of Coco's face. "This is wonderful," she said.

Fluttershy was in heaven, and Coco was doing pretty good too. Fluttershy's asshole twitched in tune with her orgasm, squeezing Coco's throat. It was exhilarating. Especially since she was starting to get light headed. She was still desperate for release though, humping her hooves like a madmare. Through brute force she felt an orgasm of her own building. But the vigorous activity was weakening her fast. She was racing to cum before she lost consciousness. If she had been able to see anything, the edges of her vision would have been going white.

Fluttershy was just getting ready to touch herself again when Coco came. The mare thrashed and shook. Fluttershy saw her legs twitching, felt her jaw working as she gasped for breath, for air that wasn't there. Even in the dark, she saw flashes as her final orgasm mixed with her oxygen deprivation in a lethal, euphoric dance. Her body was still aglow with pleasure as everything went black.

Fluttershy took Coco going limp as a cue to properly resume masturbating. She pressed her hoof into her pussy, spreading her lips with the edge. The frog rubbed against her clit. She gave little gasps with each stroke. And there was still the weight, the almost unbearable stretching caused by Coco. FLuttershy took her time, both to savor this unique pleasure, and to make sure her friend suffocated completely.

Oh it was just so sad, FLuttershy suddenly couldn't help but thinking, that such a beautiful mare's life could be cut short like this. But she didn't blame her for her decision. A lifetime without being able to enjoy the pleasures of ass play was not something anypony should have to face. She was just glad she could help Coco die the way she wanted. She only hoped that when her time came, there would be somepony's ass she could crawl into.

FLuttershy was crying as she came. It was one of the best orgasms she ever had. She actually convulsed as an intense and firey wave rolled out from her ass. The kind of orgasm that made even the tips of your feathers tingle.

And then it was over. She laid breathlessly for a long while. The weight of Coco's body pulled her toward the edge of the bed the whole time. Finally, she couldn't put it off any longer. She steeled herself, and  _pushed_. It felt like giving birth. Certainly FLuttershy screamed like the last time she had done that. But it was a more even mix of pain and pleasure this time. There was a wet sucking sound as Coco's head fell out of Fluttershy's gaped hole. Coco's body slumped to the floor.

When, after a long while, Fluttershy's ponut had closed again, she rolled off the bed. She leaned down to her friend and checked her pulse, putting a hoof to her slimy neck. Nothing. "You poor dear," Fluttershy whispered. She kissed Coco one last time.

Then she grabbed Coco's tail and dragged her body downstairs and outside. She left it in the garden as a treat for the animals. She watched as they gathered around it, and began to play and to eat.


End file.
